New Assistant
by NyctoQueen
Summary: "I need a new assistant." He said. "I need a new boss." She said. Will they find what they need or possibly find more? IchigoxOrihime and RenjixRukia. You do not want to miss this! (Note: If you are a RukiaxIchigo fan then please get out of the IchiHime archives...if you are going to bash.)
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo is in need of an Assistant that isn't an attention whore and wants him for just his good looks and money. Orihime needs a new spot in the business world and a boss who isn't a sex-crazed beast. Can these two find what they need and want in order to knock down their rival Aizen? Or will the sparks fly?

WARNING: Ichigo x Orihime pairing. Lemon in future chapters. Total Mind Tease!. _Maybe._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, only the written story of them in it.

An orange haired boss sighed in annoyance and frustration, this whole month has been wreaking havoc due to an important meeting coming up in three months and still no information or ideas to buy over Aizen companies. What's worse, you ask? Well on top of that he could not find a good assistant that wasn't flashing herself at him, seducing him, or touching him, and they do try. BOTH genders tried. So what did he do? He fired them, and he had to do so yet again this morning. His fingers rub in a circular motion on his temples on either side of his head. Everything felt like it would never get out of this mess. First Aizen, and now this. Matter-of-fact, that bastard should still be in jail for a couple of years for doing what no one would or will forgive him for doing, so that is why he tried to take Aizen down, and not just because of that, but because he is making more people get thrown out on the streets. There are two types of wealthy people in this world…ones that work for their spots…and others that lie, manipulate, and deceive for their high stool. He was not that of a liar, Aizen, in fact is. Not only does Aizen lie…he kills. Sighing yet again, the pumpkin haired man lean back in his chair and stared at the pictures on his wall, his long hair falling like a stream past his shoulders, his hair was long and straight with spikes at the top (Remember how his hair was when his mask broke off while he fought Ulquiorra.) He then extended his arm and his index finger to press and call for the front office. Someone picked up then yawn, "Yes Ichigo?"

"Renji…find me another assistant. Will you? I fired the new one this morning."

Renji paused then laughed into the phone. "Seriously? My my…let me guess.-"He leaned back in his chair just like Ichigo was doing in his. "Sara touched your butt?"

"…How the hell did YOU know that?" Ichigo said, now sitting up in his chair.

Renji laughed more. "Chick had a thing for, and I quote, 'Big, round, and firm booties.'"

Ichigo groaned then scowled at the door. "Just find me another assistant by the end of this week or ill pay for a gay club to lock you in a room with a wannabe futa-chick!"

"EW…please…no…but okay Boss." Hung up the phone then went searching through the applications for the spot as the CEO assistant.

Turned the machine thing off and then stood up from his chair and slowly turned around to look out the window, his building was 24 stories high. Yet as he stared at his reflection, he decided on whether to cut, or keep his hair long. Hopefully Renji will at least, find a good Assistant…

~~~∞Meanwhile at Another building called 'Panther Inc.'∞~~~

"Why the fuck are you quitting!?" A now angry blue haired boss shouted while one of his sluts sat in his lap looking impatient. 'Surely he can handle this bitch at another time? Pretty as she is but I am better than her.' The woman thought superiorly.

"I am quitting because you just aren't serious enough for me, you play with too many toys and always make passes at me. No I am not jealous, I just need something more serious. Your company will go down." The busty woman said in a bored tone, it was not her usual happy going tone, but enough was enough. No more harassment from her now ex-boss and his toys. Standing she bowed then walked briskly out of his office and out into the busy street of Japan. To say Grimmjow was pissed off was an understatement, he was furious! He almost had the bitch, but now she just quitted. He will have her!

Sighing Orihime took her high pony tail out. Long beautiful orange hair then falls down to the steady wind blowing, it caught her hair, and made it flow behind her. A couple of busy people seen this and just had to stop and watch, unfortunately, one guy almost got ran over by a charter bus because he strayed from the sidewalks, another guy walked into an old woman which then an argument broke out between the two, then a guy walked smack faced into a light pole which caused a group of students to laugh and point at him, boy was he embarrassed!

Walking to her silver Splurge she then unlocked her car, got in, started her purring baby up, and drove off after looking out for oncoming vehicles.

After a few minutes of driving, Orihime phone vibrated and a song called 'Shake That' by Scooter began to play from it. Quickly reaching over into her purse she then grabbed her pink phone, flipping it up to answer the caller. It was Rukia.

"Orihime speaking!"

"Hime-chan" Said Rukia through the static.

Giggling Orihime teasingly says, "Hey Ru-Ru, how are you?"

"Ugh! It is Rukia. Not Ru-Ru!" She says pouting. "But- I am doing fine, you?"

"Oh I'm good, just need to find a job and I'll be A-Okay!"

Rukia paused then blinked. "New job!?" She shouted. "Did that blueberry bastard fire you!? Ohhh wait till Renji hears THIS! That guy is going to get it-"

Laughing, Orihime skillfully swerved her car out of the way of a wreckless driver. "No, no Rukia, I quitted. I'll tell you when I get to Arran Café, which…is still on for tonight right? I mean it is Friday and everyone has been so busy! So it's time we relax and see each other again; I miss you all."

"Well okay and yes, we are still hanging out."

Orihime smiled more. "Yay! I cannot wait, so I'll see you and everyone else there, yes?" Static made Rukia sound fuzzy over the connection.

"Yes, and oh and I-"Connection and signal failed.

"Hello...Rukia?" Pouting Orihime tried calling Rukia but the service wouldn't allow her to so she then flip her phone closed and slip it into her purse. Turning on her light that told people she is going right she then turned to the exit going to the Café, but she couldn't help but wonder what Rukia was going to say. Well, hopefully she will find a new job and see her old friends.

Minutes later she arrived at Arran Café, it was a warm cozy building that was big enough to party in but that was not the case. It was a place to relax, watch TV, eat, play, meet, and drink. It had a good vibe to it in which the foreigners (Mostly Americans) loved coming to. The place was two stories high, the top floor being to where people need a private place to chat in rooms and such.

Orihime then park her car and took off her heels for a substitution that were black flats, she then shrugged out of her white jacket to show her dark orange blouse which showed teasing hints of cleavage to men, yet she couldn't help that it showed like that. Looking in her review mirror she then tied her hair up into a high pony tail and let it swoop at the ends a bit. Nodding to her appearance she then got out of the car taking her purse with her, and locking her car after shutting the door. She dusted her black slacks off and walked to the cafe.

Today felt well even though she quitted her job, maybe something better will happen.

A/N: My first Fanfiction, no flames that insult me but enough criticism to help me out. With grammar and so on...I'll try to upload the next chapter so bear with me. Lots of reviews make the world go round, ya' know? Haha till next time!

~N.Q.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo is in need of an Assistant that isn't an attention whore and wants him for just his good looks and money. Orihime needs a new spot in the business world and a boss who isn't a sex-crazed beast. Can these two find what they need and want in order to knock down their rival Aizen? Or will the sparks fly?

WARNING: Ichigo x Orihime pairing. Lemon in future chapters. Total Mind Tease!. _Maybe._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, only the written story of them in it.

The gang was here, everyone was here except for two people. Rukia, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, Shinji, Nel, and Ulquiorra; all here. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about life…businesses…clothes, and so on. Except for Ulquiorra, he only talked to them if they talked to him, but in truth he was being pestered by his annoying cousin Grimmjow about hitting the club tomorrow night.

PantherBeast: Ayo! Ulqui cum join m3 tomawrow at the club! It gonna b good.

Ulquiorra stared at the message from Grimmjow and wanted to throw his phone away, how can this idiot type like this? He wished that Grimmjow wasn't his cousin a lot of time yet never complained, sighing he moved his thumps over the phone to reply to his the message.

Ulquiorra: No.

PantherBeast: Whii nawt?

Ulquiorra: Because you are simply trash, and I do _NOT_ hang out with the likes of you.

PantherBeast: Wel fck, cum on Ulqui! Wel il tlk 2 yhu l8er yo!

~PantherBeast Is Offline~

Ulquiorra frowned then sigh in annoyance, at that time Orihime walked into the café and looked for her friends. After spotting them she walked to them smiling brightly. "Oh my goodness! It's been too long everyone!" Upon her new arrival everyone drop their conversation temporarily to greet Orihime with a hug or handshake which Orihime_ INSISTED_ on hugging anyways. They then sat back down after moving over to make room for her then picked back up their conversation, but Rukia turned to Ulquiorra worried and curious with his sighs of annoyance.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra?"

"Nothing. A certain dysfunctional blue smurf keeps annoying me." He said in a monotone voice as usual.

"Haha I see. Speaking of blue smurf-"Rukia turned to Orihime and in a slightly demanding voice she asked their dropped phone conversation.

"You!" Rukia playfully glared at.

Orihime blink. "M-me?"

"Yes! You! You shall tell me WHY you quitted Grimmjow spot as assistant. Tch, poor idiot has lost a damn good assistant if you ask me." Everyone at the table stopped then joined in on the 'Quitting Topic', starring Orihime!

"Ah well, his company is going to go downhill in a month or two and he is not taking his job serious. How he is leader of the Panther Inc. is a mystery to even me."

Shinji laughed. "Really? Oh man, I cannot wait to tell Ichigo this! Haha."

"Speaking of jobs, Ichigo just fired an assistant this morning." Renji said casually. He was trying to touch Rukia and get her annoyed with it.

"Oh? I did not hear that." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, it was funny because the chick grabbed his butt!" Renji laughed.

"Haha, poor Itysgo!" Nel said pouting.

"Yeah, shit was hilarious." Renji chuckled. Ulquiorra then turned to Orihime. She was probably the first person to earn his respect and yet she still continued to do so, she matured into a will earned woman and an undefined beauty. He did have a crush on her but it was mostly admiration.

"…You will find a more serious spot in the business world Orihime so don't stress." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh thanks Ulqui!"

He nodded his welcome then let a rare smile cross his lips as he joined in on some conversations.

~~~∞Earlier That Day∞~~~

Sighs. "Damnit Rukia I said NO!" He look over papers while trying to maintain a conversation with Rukia. (Who would have knew? Oh…I did.)

"Ichigo, so help me I will drag you by your long pumpkin colored hair over to the café if you do not come!" Shouted Rukia in an angry huff. Renji was chuckling while eating an orange.

"I mean, ever since your Old man resigned as CEO, and that accident with him, you've been doing nothing but work, work, work! Take. A. Damn. Break! Or I'm telling Pops!" Rukia crossed an arm under her breasts. Rukia and Ichigo were like brother and sister. Isshin (Pops) told many that they are as such.

In the background, Renji stood up and walked over to his girlfriend of now 7 years; he was curious of the conversation and wanted to know what Rukia meant.

"I mean, he wouldn't want you to work so hard Ichigo…and besides…we all miss you hanging out with us." Rukia said sadly, while Renji wrapped his arms around her small petite body.

'As usual, Rukia is right, but I need to finish these papers off.' Ichigo thought.

Sighing he then grumbled. "I'll think on it."

He then hung up.

Growling Rukia slammed her cell phone onto the counter. "Ugh!"

"So…is he coming?" Renji asked.

"…Probably not."

"…..To get back at Aizen huh?" Renji sighed then bend down to nuzzle his cheek affectionately to Rukia's. "He needs to be careful…"

"Yeah, I know." She returned the affection.

"Come on babe…let's go out." He noticed Rukia eyes get darker with memories. Renji hated the look of sorrow in her eyes, so he does what any lover would do: Make her feel better.

Nodding some they then grabbed the keys and slipped on their shoes to go out for today.

~~~∞Back To Now∞~~~

The group of friends laughed, danced, singed, and ate. It was going on to 9:37pm and still no sign of him. Rukia frowned then sigh as she started at the empty bottles of beer from the guys. Orihime noticed this and then put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hey, what is wrong Ru-Ru? Oh I know! I'll get you another drink to cheer you up! It'll be a blast. I mean you are only 23 once right!?" Orihime laughed then quickly got up before Rukia could tell her otherwise. As quickly as she got up, she stopped because of walking into the hard chest –err body- of somebody, because of this everyone stared slightly shock at who it is. As if slowly, she then looked up at the one she ran into, and that person looking down at her. Warm brown honey irises met grey ones. The person then cleared his throat before saying;

"Sorry I am late…everyone."

A/N: SHOUT OUT TO:

My First Reviewer: Little lily (Which Reads Guest.)

My First Advisor and Follower: Magdalena88

Thank you both.

If you all have not notice, these chapters will be uploaded quickly and then I shall be uploading new stories so hang on for those and the chapters for this story.

~N.Q.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo is in need of an Assistant that isn't an attention whore and wants him for just his good looks and money. Orihime needs a new spot in the business world and a boss who isn't a sex-crazed beast. Can these two find what they need and want in order to knock down their rival Aizen? Or will the sparks fly?

WARNING: Ichigo x Orihime pairing. Mature Content. Total Mind Tease! _Maybe._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, only the written story of them in it.

"Sorry I am late…"

Those words…they echoed in her head as she stared up the one she loved and still does for now years. Ever since he saved her from getting ran over by a drunken driver, she fell to admire him, and eventually, fell in love with him, but never told him her feelings; even though she went out with Uryū. At the thought of Uryū, her heart twisted in guilt and despair but she then smiled up at the one she loves. Now, she was nervous. Trying to step back she then stumbled but he outstretched his hands to grab both of her wrists firmly yet gentle to not cause a bruise on her; good thing she didn't wear those heels! Her heart beated loudly that she though he heard it and she missed what him and Rukia said.

"Ichigo…" She whispered as her cheeks flushed a red hue. "Ha…Ha sorry about my clumsiness." She laughed nervously.

Ichigo smiled warmly at her. "It is okay…heh, you still haven't changed, yet your appearance has."

"S-so have you Ichigo!" She blushed more as he slowly released her wrists.

The two gazed at each other, it was an unknown emotion and everyone was smiling knowing why, even Ulquiorra smiled knowing that one day these two will be together…they just needed a push. But as nice as this scene is, Rukia cleared her throat breaking the gazers.

"Nice of you to come Ichi!" Rukia smiled then walked to stand by him. "Truth be told, I thought you were a true workaholic!" She laughed. His gaze slowly moved to Rukia, a playful scowl formed on his face.

"Well, I did want to see you all and I didn't have THAT much work to look over which I can do over the weekends. Also I got tired of you bugging and complaining about me not spending enough time with you all." He chuckles.

"You got that right pumpkin!"

Ichigo then twitched at the horrible nickname she gave him, but let the name slide for now. He then turned his attention to the gang.

"Sup guys, long time no see." Everyone then moved in to either bro hug him, hug him, or shake his hand (Which Ulquiorra did.)

Shinji huffed. "Well, if you at least tried to visit us then you wouldn't have to hear Rukia complaining." Rukia shouted a 'Hey' at Shinji.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We all know your wife, Hiyori, has you wrapped around her finger so you have to ask her to go outside for sunlight, I just so happen to have work to do."

Everyone laughed.

Shinji twitched smiling. "You want to go there carrot top!?"

Ichigo smirked. "Not at all."

Renji stood up and yawned, seeing as the women engaged into a heated conversation he patted Ichigo on his shoulder. "Chicks need time to catch up, let's go play so darts!"

The guys agreed then stood up and left the women at the table.

"So Orihime, how are you? Any guys you picked up on?" Yoruichi said smiling.

Orihime blushed. "N-no."

"Aw…then if not a blueberry then a strawberry?" Wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"Yo-Yoruichi! Stop teasing the poor girl!" Rangiku said as she walked to the table smiling.

"Oh my! Rangiku!" Orihime hopped out of her chair to hug her.

"Haha hello darlings!" The other females smiled then nodded to her in greeting.

"Well at least it isn't blueberries." Rukia giggled.

"Oh dear me, no…no…and no! Besides he has a girlfriend."

"Eh? Grimberry has a girl?" Rangiku said gasping dramatically.

"Yes but, I do not recall her name." Orihime said thinking.

"Doesn't he go out with that tomboy like girl?" Yoruichi said questionably.

"A-chan?" Rukia said.

"Yoruichi sipped her milk on rocks then shook her head. "No…no that is not it."

"Doesn't she always wear red mascara?"

"I think so." Orihime said nodding.

"And they also have an on-off relationship." Rangiku said nodding.

Yoruichi grinned then said "Aha! I know, it is Apache!"

Orihime smiled. "Oh yeah! That's who it is!"

"Heh. Speaking of tomboys and assholes, here they come now." Rukia said gazing out the window to a blue mustang about to park.

"Oh man, I need a drink." Orihime said pouting.

"I'll go with." Yoruichi said getting up.

Both women walked to the bar where the famous Starrk was bartending.

Starrk is a famous, laid back, kind of guy with countless cafés, bars, and clubs under his belt. He is the man you go to if you need tickets or V.I.P passes when they were sold out, or need a place to party and or relax at. He may be calm and lazy, but _NOBODY_, messes with this guy, he is friends with many lawyers and polices, even a few judges and juries.

Starrk stopped his cleaning to look up at the two females approaching, both were like goddesses, and the others behind them. But Orihime was the gentle and caring one with a strong-willed heart and mind, while Yoruichi was the mischievous clever one. Good thing his wife can hear his thoughts or she'd through him into her tank of sharks. Chuckling, he then leaned against the bar.

"Well…if it isn't the princess and her mischievous cat. Nice to see you two again." He said amused.

"And if it isn't the wolf out of his den. To what pleasure do we owe for seeing a mighty wolf out?" Yoruichi said laughing.

"Hi Starrk." Orihime said laughing as well. The bell on the door ringing to tell others and the employees that more people have arrived.

"So what would you like?" He asked.

"I would like a strawberry daiquiri, light on alcohol." Orihime ordered.

"And I, another usual." Says Yoruichi.

Starrk glance to Ichigo who was shooting darts with the guys and laughing then saying how Renji sucks at this game. Orihime followed his gazed then blushed again while Yoruichi laughed.

"You sure you do not want that strawberry to go?" Starrk chuckled then began to make their drinks.

The atmosphere was then interrupted by a loud boom voice. "YO STARRKS! WHISKEY!" Grimmjow said. "And I would like a vodka." Said Apache.

Starrk then handed Orihime and Yoruichi their drinks sensing annoyance and irritation from both females.

"It's on the house you two."

Thanking Starrk they then walked away. As they did, Grimmjow began to look at Orihime ass, he grin his famous shit eating grin. His girlfriend however noticed this and growled. 'So this is the bitch trying to take my man!? I'll get her for that.'

~~~∞To The Guys∞~~~

"So I was like: Are you serious!? You can't change it ba-"Blah blah blah blah was all that Ulquiorra heard, as amusing as the guys are, they could be slightly annoying at times. Renji was chatting the most out of all of them, Shinji just dranked his Rum while sometimes talking, all of them were talking about crazy stuff going on in their life. Chad was currently throwing his round of darts.

"Sooo Ichigo…found a girl yet?" Shinji smirked.

"Nah, too busy." Ichigo said while looking at the game and scoreboard.

"Yeah tell me about it, he is taking over mostly every hospital and clinics." Said Renji.

"Oh yeah, I thought you told us your previous assistant was the one for the assistant spot?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Got too sloppy and grabbed my ass, do you know how harassed I felt?"

"What a tragic love story." Said Ulquiorra.

All of them began to laugh, even chad as he stopped throwing his last dart to laugh. Ichigo facial features turned smugged. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny Ulquiorra!"

"Funny indeed." Shinji said.

Renji stood up to throw his round of darts after Chad, sadly he missed the catching up points to win. Everyone laughed.

"You suck at this game!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah well, Orihime is looking for an opening Ichigo." Renji said.

"Eh? I thought she worked for Grimmjow?" He asked, then the bell ringed for oncoming customers.

"She did, but he pretty much harasses her so she quitted, she need it something serious."

"Hm." Ichigo looked up to see the person of their conversation after hearing him yell at Starrk for a drink.

"I'll hire her then, but you know the drill Renji." Ichigo said.

Renji smiled then laugh nodding his head. "Yes Boss!"

Everyone resumed their game.

In the end; freaking Ulquiorra won!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you inspire all inspire me to continue writing, even you Sajin.

See you later people. ~N.Q.


End file.
